Red and Blue
by LilyGinnyBlack
Summary: A Luna drabble. Takes place during OotP in the Department of Mysteries, Luna does a little character thinking for both herself and Ginny, and remembers just how weak and strong their friendship is and can be...


_**Red and Blue**_

**_By:_** _LilyGinnyBlack_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it all belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling and no one else…:sigh:**_

_A/N: Hello everyone. :D This is a little drabble that I did. It is in Luna's POV and takes place during OotP, in the Department of Mysteries. This is when they got separated into two groups. I made Luna focus on Ginny and then towards the end focus on herself because this was written for the HMS Peace challenge. The story has to have Ginny and Luna in it, whether it is romantically or just as friends…I chose the latter, though if you want to take the other way, you can. I hope that you enjoy. : )

* * *

_

I can only describe her as being red; that Ginny Weasley. Her hair like fire and her eyes like melting chocolate. The fire of her eyes is burning more brightly than ever before now. Her nose scrunched up in frustration and her lips in annoyance. I watch in the dark corners as she flings spells about her.

The spells casting a beautiful array of colors swirling around her; each spell hitting its intended target, a Death Eater, and knocking them flat down. She holds herself much confidently then she had used to, no longer bound by the thought of unrequited love. Her true personality had lain hidden inside of her, like a small flame, almost dormant, and now it was free…That freedom being like oxygen and making that small flame of her personality spread into a large, swirling bonfire.

A bonfire whose flames send out a warming yellow glow; a glow that melts any covers that one may have on their emotions, sending every feeling wide open for her to see. Yes, that is how I see her. I've watched her grow and I've watched her change…Though change isn't the right word. I've watched her become more true to who she truly is. That's it.

For so long I have known her, ever since our second year at Hogwarts, when we had Defense Against the Dark Arts together. I remember crushing on Professor Lupin like innocent little girls do…I remember the laughter and awkwardness that we had around each other. We were each other's first friends. Yet, I also remember something else…

I remember the tears and the guilt that we both felt; the nightmares that had haunted both of us; me for the death of my mother and her for the Chamber incident in her first year at Hogwarts. We both told of our worries and pains to each other. Longing for comfort and words of ease from the other…Clinging viciously to our still newly and weakly formed friendship for our troubled minds to finally come to rest.

Over the years, as we both grew, this happened. The petite little flame that had lain inside Ginny's soul eventually broke free from the watery fire that had held it prisoner from bursting to its full flamed and heated potential. But, now look at her…Fighting alongside others with such a passion; a passion that only she seemed to possess.

That passion that she put forward toward the things that she loves; her feelings and emotions, her love for Harry, and her friends…So many things that she holds dear…That was what helped her grow and become who she is now. I remember telling her that…

A Gryffindor and a Ravenclaw; two friends with an unbreakable bond between us; so different and so the same…I describe her as the color red, like fire…I wonder if she describes me as the color blue…What would she compare it to…Maybe ice?

Ice, I don't have the overflowing passion like she does. Me, I am just here, nothing more and nothing less. No one notices me and I know hardly anyone takes me seriously. I am an outcast, a weirdo…But, I am fine with that, because I know that I have at least one friend.

I feel as if I am floating. I wouldn't put it past this Department of Mysteries place to have a room that allows one to fly or float without a broom…We've gone through many odd rooms, and this one seems to be no different, though it is very dark. I think I see something ahead…Oh, it's only Pluto…

* * *

_A/N: Well, there you go! I hope that you liked that little fic and please tell me what you think of it in a review. ; )_


End file.
